The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess
Episode Summary The Straight A-Team: The Straight A-Team attempt to tutor Alan in all his classes. Gaming's Next Top Princess: The contest determines which of the three females will bring home the prize. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor shows pictures of former President James Garfield who is also a Spider-Man fan (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #The Straight A-Team (Movie Parody of the A-Team) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Campfire stories (Spoof on Clay Aiken) #¡AY Carly! (Ad Parody of iCarly/TV Parody of El Tigre: the Adventures of Manny Rivera) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Monkey takes peanuts #Iron Man's Irontone (Ad Parody of Iron Man and Coppertone) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Celebrities Without Their Makeup (Celebrities Without Their Makeup Segment) #Horse in the Morning #MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions - (MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions Segment) #Differences between your Mom and your Dad (Ad Parodies Segment) #MAD's Security Cam - Waldune's Grocery Mart (MAD's Security Cam Segment) #A MAD Look Inside Taylor Lautner's Thoughts (A MAD Look inside... Segment) (Spoof on Taylor Lautner) #Spy vs. Spy - Shadow (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Scientist on Fire (Animated by M. Wartella) #Gaming's Next Top Princess (Spoof on Video Game Characters/TV Parody of America's Next Top Model interrupted by ¡AY Carly! spanish version at the end) #¡AY Carly! (Repeat, part of Gaming's Next Top Princess, Spanish Version) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (Gaming's Next Top Princess) The Segment is Continued (5-second Cartoon Segment) Transcript Trivia *¡AY Carly! appears twice in this episode. One after a segment, and another after Gaming's Next Top Princess, dubbed in Spanish. *Phineas and Ferb appeared in The Straight A-Team. *The music in Gaming's Next Top Princess where they find out the winner is from Grey's in Anime. *The Pay Day segment after ¡AY Carly! involves Skip Schwartz from Sports O'Clock. *In Gaming's Next Top Princess, the three Nintendo girls left are (Peach, Zelda, and Samus). *In ¡AY Carly!, after that show comes ¡la esponja cuadrada con pantalones! (In English "Sponge with Square Pants") which is a parody of Bob Esponja, the Spanish dub of SpongeBob SquarePants. *Amy, Misty, Tifa, Felicia, Lara Croft, and Birdo appear in Gaming's Next Top Princess as voted off contestants. *Megaman and Mario appear as judges. *Bowser, Ridley, and Ganondorf appear as enemies for a photo shoot. *In MAD's Security Camera, it took place in Waldune's Grocery Mart, March 11th, 9:17 pm. *This was the 3rd time Mario aired on MAD. First MAD's Guide to Celebrity Siblings, then MAD's Guide to Video Game Cheats, and now Gaming's Next Top Princess. *This was the 2nd time Mega Man appeared on Cartoon Network's MAD. His first appearance was MAD's Guide to Video Game Cheats, now he airs as a judge in Gaming's Next Top Princess. *This was the 4th time Iron Man aired on MAD. First TransBOREmores, Next Celebrities Without Their Makeup, then I Love You, Iron Man, and now Iron Man's Irontone. *This episode was rerated TV-PG-V *In Iron Man's Irontone, Archie and Betty from Archie Comics appear briefly. *This is the first time Archie and Friends gets spoofed. *Fifth time Spy vs. Spy was done in Flash. Voices *Diedrich Bader - Hannibal, Iron Man and Differences between your Mom and your Dad Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Face, Bowser and Scientist *Mikey Day - Alan and Freddie Benson *Larry Dorf - Teacher, Spencer Shay, Ganondorf, MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions Announcer and Scientist on Fire *Rachel Ramras - Tyra Banks, Princess Peach and Carly Shay *Kevin Shinick - Mr. T, Murdock, Phineas, Ferb, Mario, SpongeRoberto SquarePants, Dad and the MAD News anchor *Dana Snyder - Lakitu and Celebrities Without Their Makeup Announcer *Michaela Watkins - Samus Aran, Mom and Sam Puckett Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes